Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins
}} | pictures = }} | main characters = }} | original characters = }} | satire characters = }} | copied characters = }} | background characters = *Junkbots *Shrekistan civillians *Old skating man and woman *Animals used as Neptimir Putin's clothes: Jellyfish, 2 red fish boots, 1 starfish and several clams, and swordfish weapon. | locations = * Odd Realm ** Lacusia *** Shrek's Kingdom **** Shrekistan ***** Shrek's Rainbow Castle ***** Shrekstival Stage ***** The Pope's Shrexual Bar **** Pancake Prison **** Zomburg *** The Sea | chapter summary = So far, the chapter describes the beginning of Captain Oddam's adventure, once he and the Easter Bunny reached the gates to King Shrek's Rainbow Castle in pursuit of Oddam's happiness - possibly the love of Princess Sonya. However, the gates are covered by a music stage during one of many Shrekstival concerts, this one occupied by MJ & the Difs. Soon, Oddam is approached by Donkey who gives the captain an ultimatum, submit to King Shrek or die. Oddam is then saved by the Homiesexual and his bodyguard chicks, and taken to safety... They travel out of Shrekistan, driving by the Pancake Prison which was heavily crowded with prisoners from Palesting's resistance group. | story ratings = None. | artwork ratings = None. | trivia & notes = * This chapter started off with a picture completely based off Amargaard's facebook friends' requests which means they perhaps had the most influence of all. **So far, exactly 17 requests have been completed per picture. * So far, at least 21 characters have been featured (counting both direct appearances and mentions) in each picture in this chapter. **The following 19 characters have appeared in all pictures of the chapter so far: Johal Oddam, Dick Agent 1, Dick Agent 2, Dick Agent 3, Dog, the Homiesexual, Kemleesha, Lion, Palesting, Sonya, Tharesa, Dif on Bass, Dif on Drums, Dif on Triangle, Michael Jackson, Cookie Monster, Rhaegal, Shrek III and Tyrion Lannister. *36 new characters were introduced in this chapter. Pic 01 introduced the most new characters (21), followed by pic 02 (15), not including background characters. **1 main character was introduced in Pic 01. **19 original characters were introduced. Most in Pic 01 (10, including Palesting), followed by pic 02 (9). **10 satire characters were introduced. Pic 01 and pic 02 both introduced 5 new satire characters. **6 copied characters were introduced. Most in Pic 01 (5), followed by pic 02 (1). *10 new locations were introduced in this chapter, all of which are original locations. **The most new locations were introduced in pic 01 (6), followed by pic 02 (4). **The smallest amount of locations were used in pic 01 (6), coming in second to pic 02 (10). *12 new objects were introduced in this chapter. Pic 02 introduced the most new objects (8), followed by pic 01 (4). **7 original objects were introduced. 4 in pic 01 and 3 in pic 02. **4 satire objects were introduced - all in pic 02. **1 copied object was introduced in pic 02. *So far, all pictures were drawn 2 years apart. *So far, 1 character have been killed per picture. }} Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins